La vida en la secundaria
by Lore Stewart
Summary: ¿Como crees que los chicos pasen su día en la secundaria?incluso un simple proyecto puede ser dramático.Serie de One shots sin orden alguno.Todos humanos


_**La vida en la secundaria**_

Todo empieza en un salón de clases con muchas sillas, un pizarrón y un escritorio para la maestra. Cuando se escucha el timbre varios alumnos con ropa informal entran al aula con murmullos y uno que otro empujándose.

La profesora Renee entra al aula, los alumnos enseguida guardan silencio.

−Buenos días alumnos, siéntense−pone en su escritorio sus papeles y espera que todos se sienten−Como ayer prestaron tanta atención a mi clase−empezó a sonar misteriosa, los alumnos empezaron a alarmase − ¡Silencio!-todos se callaron−quiero que escojan un tema, el que quieran, y redacten su opinión acerca del tema, para…mañana, mínimo tres hojas−empezaron a quejarse pero la maestra termino ignorándolos.

−Rosalie, Rosalie−susurro Alice, Rosalie se volteo hacia ella.

− ¿Qué pasa?-.

−Apuesto a que ya sabes de que harás−.

Rosalie sonrió satisfecha−Por supuesto−.

Cuando termino la clase todos salieron del aula maldiciendo a la maestra, otros preferían pensar en su tema y otros pensaban como harían para acabar a tiempo su tarea. En el pasillo caminaban muchos alumnos varios y habían muchos casilleros pegados a la pared.

−Mi trabajo será el mejor, tengo todo preparado, la maestra no se resistirá a ponerme un 10−comento Rosalie a su novio, Emmett.

Alice que estaba con ella sonrío−Yo también hare un trabajo interesante−

Emmett le sonrió a la duende como él llamaba a su hermana−seguro, cuídense chicas−el chico se adentro a su próxima clase.

−Suerte con eso−fue lo que dijo Rosalie y empezó a caminar dejando atrás a Alice.

− ¡Rosalie, Rosalie!-la aludida resoplo, ¿Acaso hoy nadie la dejaría en paz?

− ¿Qué?-se volteo hacia su prima, casi hermana Bella.

−Descubrí que puedo ganar dinero vendiendo cosas en internet−responde la castaña muy emocionada.

−Am… ¿y?-era obvio que a la rubia le importaba poco.

− ¿me ayudarías a crear mi pagina para vender mis cosas?-dijo nerviosa, sabia la respuesta pero no perdía nada en preguntar.

− ¿Crees que estoy dispuesta a hacerlo?-Bella se enojó por el tono de su prima.

− ¡Hey chicas ¡− el chico de cabello cobrizo y sonrisa torcida mejor conocido como Edward llego corriendo y se puso al lado de Bella, ella enseguida se puso alegre.

−Hola Edward−respondió Bella.

− ¿Qué hacen?

−Perdiendo mi tiempo escuchándola−Respondió Rosalie, Edward se mostro confundido hoy su cuñada estaba más amargada de lo normal, a veces no entendía como su hermano, Emmett un chico bastante infantil andaba con ella, pero bueno eso era cosa de ellos.

Bella rió nerviosa−En verdad estaba pidiéndole a Rosalie que me ayudara a crear una página para vender cosas−

− ¿Para qué quieres vender cosas?-le pregunto Edward.

−Para ganar dinero, ya casi empiezan las ofertas en la librería−sonrío−pero mi prima no quiere ayudarme−

−No desperdiciare mi tiempo, tengo un gran proyecto que hacer−miro a otra dirección− ¡Sera fantástico!-sonrió pensando en su trabajo−busca a otro ayudante−dijo seria, después se marcho.

Bella se decepcionó no había logrado convencer a Rosalie−Bueno, no sé qué hare−

−Lo siento−murmuro Edward.

De pronto Bella sonrió, Edward pensó que salir de compras con Alice ya le estaba afectando a Bella.

− ¡Ya se! , Edward, ¿Quieres ayudarme?-

Edward sonrió− ¡Claro será grandioso!-

−Gracias Edward−Bella camino hacia adelante y luego volteo a ver a Edward−te espero en mi casa a las 3−.

−Bien−se despidió con la mano de Bella.

−Adiós−murmuro Bella antes de desaparecer del pasillo.

* * *

><p>En el cuarto color lavanda había muchas cosas tiradas por todos lados.<p>

Bella entro a su cuarto−Ya saque todo lo necesario−

Edward entra al cuarto detrás de la chica−yo solo necesito una computadora−

− ¿Con que empezamos?-Bella se sentó al borde de su cama.

−Creando la página web−Edward se sentó al lado de Bella.

Bella le dio su laptop y el chico empezó a teclear.

* * *

><p>Era la hora de comprensión lectora los alumnos entraban al aula y se empezaban a formar los grupo de alumnos que criticaban los trabajos de los demás.<p>

Rosalie entro al aula y se dirigió a Alice.

− ¿Qué tal te fue con el trabajo?-pregunto sin interés.

−Escribí sobre...-

−Yo escribí sobre la importancia de las mujeres−interrumpió Rosalie− ¡Escribí mas de 5 hojas!-

−lee el mío−Alice le dio su trabajo a Rosalie, ella observó el trabajo de Alice mientras Alice leía el de Rosalie.

−Es bueno−dijo Rosalie simplemente.

−Tú hiciste un gran trabajo−le dijo alice, eso hizo sonreír a Rosalie satisfecha.

Cuando la maestra Renee entro al aula todos se sentaron ya no querían hacerla enojar para que no les dejara mas tareas, Alice recogió los trabajos y se los entrego a la maestra quien prometió entregar las calificaciones al otro día.

Más tarde Rosalie estaba con su novio en el pasillo, Emmett la hacia reír demasiado.

− ¡Rosalie! Hola Emmett de...nuevo−

−Hola hermanita−respondió el chico alegre

− ¿Qué paso Alice?-pregunto Rosalie interesada.

−me dijeron algo de tu trabajo−

− ¿Qué tiene?-pregunto emocionada.

−Sacaste...nueve−dijo alice.

−Tranquila amor es solo una calificación−Emmett se preocupo al ver a su novia muy seria.

− ¿Nueve?, ¿en serio?-esperaba que le dijeran que era una broma, pero en vez de eso Alice asintió varias veces consecutivas con la cabeza, Bella llego tranquilamente y se dirigió a las chicas.

−Hola−Saludo tímidamente.

−Hola−respondió Alice.

− ¿Adivinen qué?-murmuro emocionada

− ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Emmett.

−Gane $1,100 vendiendo mis cosas por internet−

− ¿1100 pesos?-pregunto Alice asombrada, pensó que tal vez ella también debía de vender algunas cosas.

− ¡Sí!-

− ¡No lo puedo creer!-Dijo Rosalie decepcionada, que sacara nueve era horrible nunca lo hubiera imaginado de seguro había un error.

− ¡Ni yo!-dijo Bella sorprendida de haber vendido tanto.

−Acaban de cometer una injusticia en mi contra−murmuro Rosalie ida.

− ¿Qué?-pregunto Bella sorprendida y confusa.

−Tengo que remediar esto−Rosalie avanzo decidida.

− ¡Rosalie!-la llamaron todos pero ella ya se había marchado.

Rosalie avanzo hacia el aula, nadie estaba en ella por supuesto exceptuando a la maestra que estaba desayunando.

−Maestra Renee−

−Adelante Rosalie−la chica se dirigió hacia el escritorio− ¿Qué ocurre Rosalie?-.

−Maestra creo que ha cometido un error cuando califico los trabajos−

− ¿un error?-murmuro sorprendida.

−un gran error, creo que su forma de calificar no nos beneficia, su forma de calificar se basa en popularidad mientras que en verdad debe basarse en esfuerzo y tema, además de ortografía e inspiración, ¿Acaso no le parece suficiente que las personas se esfuercen y termine poniéndoles una mala calificación?-

−Tienes razón−sonrió−checare de nuevo los trabajos−

−Gracias maestra−Rosalie sonrió satisfecha y salió del salón.

Edward vio salir a Rosalie y se le hizo raro verla, el entro al salón.

− ¿maestra?-

−Adelante Edward, ¿Qué pasa?

−Tengo un problema−dijo preocupado

− ¿Qué tipo de problema?-

−Me gusta una chica que ha sido mi amiga por mucho tiempo−se sentó enfrente de la maestra.

− ¿Y no sabes cómo conquistarla?-la maestra sonrió entusiasmada, ¡Al fin aconsejaría a un estudiante!

Edward asintió con la cabeza

−A las chicas les gustan los chicos sensibles, románticos y que den todo por ellas...ya sabes que las protejan, pero sobre todo que sean ellos mismos−

Edward sonrió ya sabía cómo conquistaría a la chica−Gracias maestra−y salió del aula.

* * *

><p>Bella escucho como tocaban su puerta.<p>

−Adelante−murmuró

Edward entró a la habitación ahora todo estaba ordenado, se sentó al lado de Bella.

−Hola Bella, ¿Cómo vas con tu venta?-

−Mal−respondió la chica triste.

− ¿Qué paso?

−ya vendí todo y no me queda nada−suspiró

− ¿y no tienes suficiente dinero?-pregunto

−Solo un poco no lo suficiente para una saga completa−contesto Bella.

−si quieres puedo donar a la causa−dijo el chico, verla sonreír lo alegro.

− ¿en serio?

−Claro, mañana traigo cosas.

−Gracias Edward−

* * *

><p>Rosalie se sentó en su asiento correspondiente.<p>

−Buenos días alumnos, ayer una señorita se presento a hablar conmigo y me abrió los ojos respectó a las calificaciones y me tome la libertad de corregir los promedios de todos, Alice entrega los trabajos−

Alice tomo las carpetas y paso de lugar en lugar entregando los trabajos hasta que se paro en el lugar de Rosalie muy sorprendida.

− ¿Es un diez?-pregunto Rosalie con una sonrisa.

Alice negó lentamente y le dio su trabajo correspondiente, en un segundo Rosalie no estaba sonriendo.

− ¿ocho?-susurro enojada.

Cuando se escucho el timbre los alumnos fueron saliendo del salón, excepto Rosalie.

−Maestra se ven muy linda el día de hoy−dijo acercándose al escritorio.

−Gracias Rosalie es lindo que alguien te lo diga−.

− ¡Exacto!, por eso un discurso sobre el feminismo debería de merecer claramente un diez−dijo.

La maestra bufo−Rosalie, si esto es para que te cambie la nota no va a funcionar−.

−Maestra, ¿Cree que un discurso de los animales del zoológico le ganara a uno que habla del trayecto de la mujer?-.

−Solo si es mejor−dijo la maestra.

−maestra quiero ir a una buena Universidad y para eso necesito un buen promedio−.

−Lo siento, sigue esforzándote−murmuro la maestra cansada, Rosalie salió decidida del salón.

* * *

><p>Los estudiantes estaban desayunando en el patio, en una mesa estaba Bella, Edward, Emmett, Alice y Jasper novio de Alice. Rosalie enojada se subió en la mesa de centro y se aclaro la garganta.<p>

−Compañeros quiero que nos unamos para luchar contra la injusticia de los maestros que usan nuestros promedios para vengarse –espera que alguien la apoyase pero nadie hablo− ¡Alice! Necesito que firmes esto para combatir a la maestra−.

Le dio una hoja a Alice.

−No−contesto Alice decidida.

− ¿Por qué no?

−Rosalie, te oí hablar con la maestra.

−Entonces lo entiendes, ¿no?

−No, date cuenta que no todo el tiempo serás la mejor, no todo gira a tu alrededor y que hay más personas dispuestas a hacerlo mejor, como yo−

−Sí, si tu discurso fue hermoso−dijo Rosalie exasperada

− ¿A si?, ¿De qué trataba?-la contraataco Alice

−de…la forma…la forma de vida de otras personas−Contestó

− ¿Ves? Ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de leerlo−Alice se alejo de ella, y Rosalie se quedo pensando en lo que Alice le había dicho.

…

A la mañana siguiente Rosalie llego más temprano de lo normal y se fue al pasillo donde estaba Alice, se dirigió a ella.

−Hola−le dijo Alice como siempre alegremente a Rosalie.

−Siento mucho lo de ayer, creía que…mi trabajo era mejor y me equivoque el tuyo es mejor−dijo sinceramente.

− ¿Lo leíste?-grito Alice sorprendida.

−La discriminación es el mejor tema, me hizo llorar, en serio no sabía lo que en verdad pensabas del tema, perdóname ¿sí?−dijo como respuesta.

−Ya no importa−Alice abrazó a su amiga fuertemente.

−Hola chicas− Edward las saludó.

−Hola hermanito…de nuevo−Dijo Alice, no entendía porque siempre saludaba a sus hermanos si vivía con ellos.

−Hola Edward−Rosalie estaba alegre, algo que a Edward lo confundió su cuñada era "bipolar".

−Necesito su ayuda−dijo preocupado.

− ¿para qué?-preguntó Rosalie.

−Para conquistar a Bella−Las chicas gritaron de una manera de que seguro lo habían escuchado en China, después de un rato aceptaron.

− ¿y cómo planeas hacerlo?-Preguntó Alice.

−Salvándola de ustedes−Respondió el chico

− ¿De nosotras?-dijeron las chicas a la vez indignadas.

−si con un poco de maquillaje y no sabrá que son ustedes−

− ¿En serio?-El maquillaje era algo que Rosalie sabia utilizar muy bien a su favor.

− ¡Por favor!-suplico Edward.

−Está bien, en el receso−respondió Alice.

−Perfecto−Edward sonrió.

* * *

><p>Los chicos estaban en el patio.<p>

− ¿Preparadas?-les pregunto Edward a las chicas, quienes se quejaban de lo que tendrían que hacer.

−No me gusta nada esto−Alice suspiro contrariada

− ¡Adelante!-dijo Rosalie

Bella llego muy sonriente y unos libros en las manos.

−Hey niña−Alice engrueso su voz

− ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Bella sin reconocerla

−Danos tu dinero−Rosalie agravo su voz y se coloco detrás de Alice.

− ¡Oh lo siento estoy ahorrando!-sonrió, eso confundió a las chicas no debería de estar ¿asustada?

−oigan déjenla en paz−Edward se acerco a Bella.

− ¿o que niñito?-pregunto Alice burlonamente.

-O…o las pagaras−

− ¡Déjenlo en paz!-Bella agarro el libro y golpeo a Alice quien perdió el equilibrio y termino tirando a Rosalie.

Las chicas se fueron "asustadas" al baño a desmaquillarse porque según Rosalie parecían payasas.

−Gracias por defenderme es lo más lindo que han hecho por mí –Bella se inclino y le dio un beso a Edward en la mejilla después se fue.

Edward sonrió ligeramente su plan había funcionado aunque más bien Bella termino defendiendo a Edward.

− ¿Qué les pasa?-Pregunto Jasper al ver a Edward con la mano en su mejilla sonriendo como un tonto y viendo a las chicas llegar con su mano en la cabeza.

−Nada Jazz, pero aléjate de Bella los libros son su arma mortal−Respondió Alice a su novio.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaaa!<strong>

**Pues espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One- Shot **

**hace mucho que no hacia uno creo que hace 2 años.**

**Bueno diganme que les parecio en un Review,¿SI?**

**Los quiero :)**


End file.
